gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gofer
I'm very sorry to cause another arguing long after the boss names, but there's some parts that I cannot understand in Gofer's article: 'It's a common misconception that the final boss of Gradius IV is also Gofer but the main storyline and the soundtrack reveal that IV's final boss is actually a seed of the Gradius II Gofer that broke away during Gofer's destruction.' 'When Gofer was destroyed in Gradius II, a piece of him landed on a distant planet and then mutated into a large battleship similar to the Xearous Fortress from Gradius 1. It then changed its form and was nicknamed "Gaia".' I'm very curious about how did you get the name 'Gaia' by the main storyline and soundtrack of GIV. The part that saying 'GIV's final boss is a seed of Gofer' is absolutely correct, but why is it called 'Gaia', not 'Gofer'? Gradius IV has two kinds of storyline - the first one was one in the AC instruction cards and manual of home conversions, which is: A distant memory.... The doomsday planet Bacterian has long been forgotten and Planet Gradius is enjoying a time of restored peace and prosperity. However their worst nightmare is about to become reality...again....Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive attack force appears, overwhelming the Gradius Defence Forces. Just when things are looking hopeless, a lone fighter screams across the sky. The battle for freedom is joined once more..... And the second one, which is in official website of Gradius IV, is like this:(this one is translated by me because I think it is never been officially translated) The legend has faded out to distant memory. Everything is forgotten like a myth - including the past battle and the hero. However, it did not mean the peace. While the devils from the space didn't show themselves, the young people of the planet used their energy only to hurt themselves. The people who know about the past realized that a new evil is growing up slowly. And now facing the force of the devils, planet Gradius is left hopeless. Declaration of the planet's surrender is near in front of the massive forces. At the moment that everyone has lost the hope, the fighter soared toward the sky - to revive people's dreams, hopes, memories...and everything they have lost! None of these two stories contain the word 'Gaia', so it just doesn't make sense saying that the seed of Gofer is called Gaia by looking at the storyline. And for the soundtrack...As far as I know the soundtrack CD covers doesn't contain any information other than 'GAIA' is the title for staffroll BGM. Judging the boss name by BGM title is very dangerous - Do you guys remember 'Doom', the last boss of Salamander 2? His BGM title was 'Giga's Rage', and that made some people misconception that the boss name is 'Giga'. The title 'GAIA' here is took from the names in Greek/Roman myths, just like the other BGM titles. You won't say that Yorogaton Chimera is called 'Hydra' because the stage 1 BGM is called 'Hydra'. Deadmario 04:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking away the name 'Gaia' from the article - no objections or argument was given for about 4 days. You can still talk here if you have are against the changes I made. Deadmario 10:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Gofer cameo in Yugioh TCG Take in consideration that a new gradius card will be released potraying Gofer and a ship from Nemesis called "Yabou no Gofa" http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:AmbitiousGoferDREV-JP-R.jpg